Dreamcaster
Dreamcaster is a major villain in the SFU. He is an original character by Rh390110478. He debuted as the main antagonist in the series, "Lost Memories" and overall serves as the main antagonist of “The Dreamcaster Saga”. Appearance Dreamcaster is a hooded sinister figure that wears a red robe, has grey hands, a black face and red eyes. When he is not wearing his hood, he is revealed to be a humanoid mutated deer skull with horns. (Dear God!) As of the events of "Lost Memories", Dreamcaster is a literal shadow of his former self, but he regained his body in ”Tri-World Tournament!”. Overview Spoilers He debuted in "Lost Memories" where he lead the mindless to take over Pensacola. Eventually, he was defeated and killed by Sunny. In the epilogues, Dreamcaster is revealed to be alive, but has lost his body and his powers. He made a cameo in "A Masked Breakdown" where he was disguised as the sensei who trained Masked Menace. Dreamcaster made his return in "MarioFan2009's BIG Problem" where he was found by Badman and some of his gang. Later, he and the villains met up with White Diamond and planned yet another attack on the city. In the finale during the Cliffhanger War, Murder Man Dreamcaster and Fawkes escaped after Dry Bone Bro, who usurped their army, gave him his blood and Glitched Jesse’s refusion to create a clone of him called "Glitched Bro", who was later made in an epilogue. In "The Command Block Arc", Dreamcaster had Fawkes track down Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts and sent them out to search for the Command Block. They succeeded, but Coconuts switched to SMG4’s side while Dr. Robotnik betrayed Dreamcaster and sucked him and Fawkes into the Command Block. After Dr. Robotnik was defeated and the Command Block was out in the Order of the Stone’s treasure room, Dreamcaster and Fawkes escaped and went back to their hideout. In "Tri-World Tournament!", he disguised himself as a game host named Mr. Sneech and convinced Crash Bandicoot to host the Tri-World Tournament. The whole event turned out to be a ploy so that Dreamcaster could use the four orbs from the contest to regain his body and cause havoc in the stadium. Eventually, he was defeated and Robotboy offers Dreamcaster a choice to turn good. However, Dreamcaster rejects the offer and he and Fawkes escape through a portal to continue their next plan.. He is set to appear in the rest of his saga. Relationships Coming soon Powers and Abilities Spoilers * Teleportation: Dreamcaster knows how to teleport away. He can easily do this with smoke, wrapping himself up, or summoning portals. However, when he lost his powers in "Lost Memories", he wasn’t able to use this move as seen in "MarioFan2009's BIG Problem". He later regained this ability in "Tri-World Tournament!". * Transformation: Dreamcaster has the ability to transform into either a demon, a hurricane, a dragon, or whatever he likes to transform into. * Turning People Into a Mindless: Dreamcaster in "Lost Memories" has the ability to turn anyone into a mindless. However, at the end of LM, he has lost this power. * Flying: Dreamcaster also has the ability to fly like any other villain. This was also shown in "Tri-World Tournament!". * Disguise: Dreamcaster has the ability to perfectly disguise himself. This was first shown in "A Masked Breakdown" where he disguised himself as a sensei who trained Masked Menace, and then later seen in "Tri-World Tournament!" where he was disguised as Mr. Sneech along, making up things like a company named “Playco” and coming up with the Tri-World Tournament idea all along. * '''Hijacking: '''In "Tri-World Tournament!", Dreamcaster was able to hijack some screens in the stadium with black lasers. Trivia * His appearance is highly based off of Lord No Heart from Care Bears. * He is one of Rh's most dangerous villains since his powers are powerful and has almost no redeeming qualities. * He will face his ultimate defeat in "A War Rises! Part 3". * His wife is set to debut in an epilogue of "A New World Order!". Her name will be revealed soon.. Category:Males Category:SFU Category:Villains Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Arc Villains